


The cafe project [CHATFIC]

by RegretGirl1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cafe AU, chat fic, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretGirl1/pseuds/RegretGirl1
Summary: Kaede starts a group chat with class 77, class 78 and class 79 in an attempt for them to get together and start on a project she recently got permission to take forward in.The project? starting a cafe!
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Kuwata Leon, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Start of the start  - Kaede

**Author's Note:**

> note:  
> this is my first chatfic. things may be a bit wonky here and there, play nice with me please  
> \- i spell shuichi with two u's, so it's shuuichi. i didn't bother with kyoko's extra u, though.  
> \- kokichi's user has a * over where the u is supposed to be. i think this was a sexy and really cool idea from me  
> \- i didn't think this fic's first chapter would go over 2k words, oops!!!  
> \- this chatfic takes everything super slow and eventually we will cover everything. i hope. trust me
> 
> hope ye enjoy ^^

**_[4:18PM]_ **

**_Kaede Akamatsu made a groupchat with 28+ people._ **

**_Kaede Akamatsu renamed groupchat `operation [REDACTED]`_ **

**Kaede Akamatsu:** Hey guys!!

 **Kokichi O*ma:** oh??????? Whats this???? ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

 **Maki harukawa:** …

 **Chiaki Nanami:** Kaede?

 **Hajime Hinata:** Nanami?

 **Nagito Komaeda:** A filthy reserve course student, too? (╯°□°）╯

 **Miu Iruma:** great, another emoji spammer…

 **Miu Iruma:** that’s EXACTLY what we needed…

 **Byakuya Togami:** ah great, another plebeian, who believes they’re high and mighty.

 **Makoto Naegi:** hi guys! Nice chat lol

 **Makoto Naegi:** oh Togami

 **Makoto Naegi:** How are those contact lenses eye drops going for ya?

 **Byakuya Togami:** they work just fine.

 **Byakuya Togami:** why would you ask such a thing, here out of all places?

**Makoto Naegi:**

**Makoto naegi:** _@Miu Iruma_

**Miu Iruma:** huh?

 **Miu Iruma:** oh, yeah!

 **Miu iruma:** I made em, fuckwit!

 **Miu Iruma:** who’s the plebeian now, fuck yeah!

 **Byakuya Togami:** …

 **Byakuya Togami:** very well.

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** anyways…

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** what’s up with this, Akamatsu?

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** you’re allowed to say Kaede!

 **Kokichi O*ma:** hihi kaede-chaaan~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** you’re not Shuuichi.

 **Kokichi O*ma:** WAAAAHHH, so meAAAANNN!! 

**Kaede Akamatsu:** anyways, I managed to talk to other class presidents,

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** “other”

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** take a moment to realise how many classes there are in here

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** because we got a project to deliver~

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** ah.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** He let you?

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** yep~

 **Byakuya Togami:** let you… what?

**Byakuya Togami:**

**Byakuya Togami:** … oh.

 **Byakuya Togami:** I refuse to let this plan happen.

 **Chiaki Nanami:** Togami, please…

 **Nagito Komaeda:** well, we are students of HPA! How bad could this idea be?

 **Hajime Hinata:** you’re the motherfucker who set the gym on fire

 **Hajime Hinata:** which school do you go to?

**Nagito Komaeda:**

**Chiaki Nanami:**

**Byakuya Togami:** They want to run a café…

 **Leon Kuwata:** yo.

 **Leon Kuwata:** hol up

 **Leon Kuwata:** y’all are doing wHAT

 **Miu Iruma:** y’all…….

 **Makoto Naegi:** well, we wanna make our own money…

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** you’re not supposed to get a job as an HPA student

**Hajime Hinata:** _*cough*_

**Chiaki Nanami:** your character arc cant start this early!!

 **Nagito Komaeda:** what does that mean-

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Dating sim reference!!!!!!!!!

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** RIGHT, Chiaki?????

 **Chiaki Nanami:** yeah…

 **Nagito Komaeda:** ah, I see. Sorry for being such a fool, Nanami-san

 **Chiaki Nanami:** don’t stress abt it lol

 **Ibuki Mioda:** WOAH, ARE WE REALLY GOING TO MAKE A CAFÉ???

 **Chiaki Nanami:** hi, Ibuki

 **Byakuya Togami:** how’d you find out so quickly?

 **Ibuki Mioda:** I overheard, hehehe~

 **Chiaki Nanami:** damn, just being ignored Like That

 **Makoto Naegi:** Togami, please!!!

 **Byakuya Togami:** Then beg.

 **Byakuya Togami:** Beg in front of everyone here.

**Makoto Naegi:**

**Byakuya Togami:** come on, do it.

 **Byakuya Togami:** you want everyone to start a café, right?

 **Byakuya Togami:** Then beg. Make it humiliating. Make it worth my time.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** what are you trying to do, Togami?

 **Byakuya Togami:** do you really believe I have an ill intention behind this?

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** you’re Byakuya Togami. You could do anything.

 **Leon Kuwata:** shit, Makoto’s typing….

 **Miu Iruma:** the fucker’s gonna actually do it!!

 **Hajime Hinata:** huh

 **Nagito Komaeda:** of course, you wouldn’t understand, Hinata-kun…

 **Hajime Hinata:** it was a ‘huh’ of acknowledgement, not confusion, you fucking wit

 **Chiaki Nanami:** I felt that

 **Hajime Hinata:** …too much?

 **Ibuki Nanami:** JUST enough!!

 **Ibuki nanami:** oh and sorry Chiaki!! I wasn’t looking properly!! Ibuki says hi too!!!

 **Makoto Naegi:** Togami, please! All you have to do is pay expenses!! We can get someone else to manage the place! All you have to do is just pay for our equipment!

 **Byakuya Togami:** …

 **Makoto Naegi:** please, Byakuya-sama!!

 **Leon Kuwata:** he pulled out the ‘-sama suffix’ card…

 **Leon Kuwata:** shits got intense QUICK

**Shuuichi Saihara:**

**Shuuichi Saihara:** desperate, huh?

 **Makoto Naegi:** yes, yes I am!

 **Makoto Naegi:** I wanna buy people gifts with my own money! I wanna attend a workspace with already experience!

 **Makoto Naegi:** I want this! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

 **Miu Iruma:** ruined it w/ the emoji

 **Miu Iruma:** BUT I agree

**Byakuya Togami:**

**Leon Kuwata:**

**Byakuya Togami:** I’ll consider it, Naegi

 **Byakuya Togami:** Although, never call me Byakuya-sama ever again

 **Makoto Naegi:** oops

**Leon Kuwata:**

**Leon Kuwata:** Kirigiri

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** what?

 **Leon Kuwata:** Togami may not have any ill intentions with these

 **Leon Kuwata:** but I do

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** oh god….

 **Leon Kuwata:** also

 **Leon Kuwata:** why don’t you get Sonia to pay instead lol

 **Makoto Naegi:** she’s from overseas

 **Sonia Nevermind:** and?

 **Makoto Naegi:** JESUS

 **Makoto Naegi:** I mean uh

 **Makoto Naegi:** hi… Sonia…?

 **Makoto Naegi:** what im trying to say is that

 **Makoto Naegi:** since you’re from overseas, you might not have the same amount of influence that you once had in your former home..?

**Sonia Nevermind:**

**Kaede Akamatsu:** just came back from errands! Sorry for not saying anything until now

 **Kaede: Akamatsu:** ah sorry, is this a bad time?

 **Leon Kuwata:** nah ur fine lol

 **Leon Kuwata:** makoto was just telling the truth here

 **Sonia Nevermind:** really?

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** (smooth.)

 **Leon Kuwata:** (you’re talking to Leon Kuwata, baby 😉)

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** (I can and will take it back.)

 **Sonia Nevermind:** could I atleast be a manager of some sorts, Naegi?

 **Makoto Naegi:** of course, lol

 **Makoto Naegi:** well, we don’t really have any sort of planner rn, we could sort it out next time

 **Ibuki Mioda:** Ibuki has a question!!

 **Makoto Naegi:** shoot!

 **Ibuki Mioda:** wait, I forgot my question…

 **Makoto Naegi:** haha, that’s okay

**_[7:19PM]_ **

**Sayaka Maizono:** hi guys!! Just came back from rehearsals

 **Sayaka Maizono:** I saw this chat being created earlier but I didn’t wanna say anything ://

 **Leon Kuwata:** oh heyyyy Sayaka

 **Sayaka Maizono:** he

 **Leon Kuwata:** the fact that I know what this is referencing….

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** simp

 **Leon Kuwata:** YOU DIDN’T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE WORD MEANT UNTIL TODAY WHAT

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** but you’re not denying it…

 **Leon Kuwata:** do I have to end all my messages with [im not interested in u sorry] whenever I talk to a girl now

 **Leon Kuwata:** [im not interested in u Kyoko sorry]

**Kyoko Kirigiri:**

**Kyoko Kirigiri:**.

 **Sayaka Maizono:** reading back and

 **Sayaka Maizono:** why is only our class so active here? Lol

 **Kokichi O*ma:** because myy classmates don’t know how to use their phones!!!!

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** way to throw us under the bus in the most gruelling way, Ouma

 **Kokichi O*ma:** thank u teehee~~ I try~~

 **Kokichi O*ma:** except for you, of course! My beloved detective knows so much~

 **Leon Kuwata:** hey Kyoko?

 **Leon Kuwata:** atleast I’m not Kokichi

 **Kokichi O*ma:** WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN????

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** it means you’re intolerant in the eyes of Kuwata.

 **Kokichi O*ma:** Le-Leonnnnnnnnn!!! You’re so meeeaaann!!! Waaaahhhhh!!

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** he’s….. actually crying

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** how would YOU know, hmmmm??

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** hmmMMmmMmM????

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** I’ve texted him long enough to know how his speech patterns work.

 **Leon Kuwata:** how long have you been texting eachother for?

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** too long

 **Kokichi O*ma:** 2 days

**Kokichi O*ma:**

**Kokichi O*ma:** SAAAIIIHARAAAAAAAA-CHAAAN

 **Kokichi O*ma:** YOOOUURRREEEE SOOOOO MEEEEAAAANNN

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** whatever the opposite of sugarcoating is; that’s what youre doing now

 **Sayaka Maizono:** salt shaking?

**Kyoko Kirigiri:**

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** I think you’re correct

 **Kokichi O*ma:** aaannnyyyy waaayyyzzz

 **Kokichi O*ma:** when is everyone gonna say hi, finally?

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** give em time! They’ll come over eventually

 **Leon Kuwata:** hopefully.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** (not.)

 **Leon Kuwata:** NOT!

 **Leon Kuwata:** wait wtf u bet me to it

 **Leon Kuwata:** kinda unsexy of u Kyoko

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** sorry /s

 **Leon Kuwata:** DIE

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** geez, you guys are so chaotic….

 **Maki Harukawa:** that’s why you mute the group chat.

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** that’s why you can… what?

 **Maki Harukawa:** didn’t you know? You can mute a group chat

 **Maki Harukawa:** normally, when you go into a group chat but don’t _enter_ it, youll receive 3 notifs for it but then you’ll receive no more afterwards.

 **Maki Harukawa:** however, if you enter the group chat, then leave your phone, you’ll receive all the notifs. Make sense?

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** ah, I understand!

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** so anyone who hasn’t checked in the groupchat yet aren’t receiving any notifs?

 **Maki Harukawa:** yep.

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** and the people like Miu and Byakuya are constantly receiving notifs then?

 **Maki Harukawa:** unless they disabled it somehow, yes.

 **Kokichi O*ma:** phhshsasagsahskjlk;dggidvu

 **Leon Kuwata:** IS HE DEAD

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** not yet

 **Leon Kuwata:** FUCK

 **Sayaka Maizono:** jeez man this traffic sucks

 **Leon Kuwata:** you in an uber or stm??

 **Sayaka Maizono:** nah, train

 **Sayaka Maizono:** in a disguise ✨

 **Sayaka Maizono:** ehehe

 **Leon Kuwata:** how come you finished this late today, anyways? Normally you finish at like 6 or stm

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** ok Leon

 **Leon Kuwata:** don’t u dare say it

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** whatever you say, Simp

 **Sayaka Maizono:** ok boomer meme except it’s Kirigiri saying leon/simp instead of boomer

 **Sayaka Maizono:** also to answer your question Leon

 **Sayaka Maizono:** one of our members got dragged away from us by the high-enders for a bit and we waited for her

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** “high-enders” you can say authority it’s ok

 **Sayaka Maizono:** remember Ayaka?

 **Leon Kuwata:** yeah

 **Kokichi O*ma:** damn you know her idol members too?

 **Leon Kuwata:** STOP ATTACKING ME

 **Kokichi O*ma** simp

 **Leon Kuwata:** I DON’T THINK YOU’RE EVEN USING THE WORD CORRECTLY @ THIS POINT ACTUALLY

 **Sayaka Maizono:** yeah she came back to us rlly shaken up or stm and we consoled her for a bit

 **Leon Kuwata:** shit, must be tough for you

 **Leon Kuwata:** do you think she’s okay now?

 **Sayaka Maizono:** I hope so??? I just really sure Haneyama’s okay,,,,,

 **Kokichi O*ma:** this is it Leon!!! Strike her for comfort while she’s emotionally unavailable!!!

**Sayaka Maizono:** _sorry, is someone else typing?_

**Leon Kuwata:** fuck no I aint stingy

 **Leon Kuwata:** also DAMN SAYAKA U JUST ROASTED OUMA

 **Sayaka Maizono:** who?

 **Kokichi O*ma:** AJDATFSJGHADFSUYGD

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** now I wish he was suffocating.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** me too, I think.

 **Leon Kuwata:** damn, Kyoko being honest about her negative emotions towards someone on da TL??

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** do you want me to never speak again ever?

 **Leon Kuwata:** honestly I would prefer it if you didn’t revert back to Last Year Kyoko

**Kyoko Kirigiri:**

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** very well then.

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** okaaayy you guys may have to chill for a bit (^^”)

 **Leon Kuwata:** have u seen our class in real life

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** ^^

 **Leon Kuwata:** have _@Makoto Naegi_ ’s testimony

**Makoto Naegi:**

**Makoto Naegi:** huh?

 **Makoto Naegi:** ah, yeah, it’s a bit tiring, won’t lie…

 **Makoto Naegi:** but I love them! And I wouldn’t trade them for any other classmate/s in the world

 **Leon Kuwata:** aww, so sweet…

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** looking at it like that… yeah, I see where you’re coming from

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** off the hook for now!!

 **Maki Harukawa:** geez, I turn away for a few minutes.

 **Maki Harukawa:** okay, ill be offline now. Bye.

 **Leon Kuwata:** its like

 **Makoto Naegi:** it’s like _what,_ Leon?

 **Leon Kuwata:** AAAAAHH nvm

 **Leon Kuwata:** _@Sayaka Maizono_ you home yet or?

 **Sayaka Maizono:** nope, not yet!

 **Leon Kuwata:** jfc how bad is this traffic today??

 **Kokichi O*ma:** (im gonna say it….)

 **Leon Kuwata:** (shut the fuck up.)

 **Sayaka Maizono:** pretty bad, actually!! I think there’s like 4 car crashes around here

**Leon Kuwata:**

**Shuuichi Saihara:**

**Kokichi O*ma:**

**Makoto Naegi:** _@Nagito Komaeda_

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** _@Nagito Komaeda_

**Leon Kuwata:** _@Makoto Naegi_

**Leon Kuwata:** oh I mean uh

 **Leon Kuwata:** shit

 **Makoto Naegi:** STOP trying to throw us under the BUS what the HECK

 **Leon Kuwata:** maybe

**Makoto Naegi:** _MAYBE????_

**Nagito Komaeda:** to be pinged twice by two ultimates….

 **Hajime Hinata:** it’s not for a good reason but okay!!

 **Kokichi O*ma:** hey, Hinata…

 **Kokichi O*ma:** how come you only come on when Komaeda-chan is on? Hmm, is there a secret relationship going on~~

**Hajime Hinata:**

**Hajime Hinata:** what no

 **Hajime Hinata:** I only get notifs from this gc when Komaeda speaks it’s annoying

 **Hajime Hinata:** Kazuichi commissioned (or convinced, I cant tell at this point) Fujisaki-kun to mod my gc settings to that when I wasn’t looking

 **Hajime Hinata:** and I caNT REVERSE IT BACK

 **Nagito Komaeda:** to be cyber-stalked by a Reserve Course student out of all people… how humiliating…

 **Hajime Hinata:** Jesus Christ did you NOT see my messages or something

 **Nagito Komaeda:** can someone tell this Reserve Course student that I can’t hear him over the block button?

 **Hajime Hinata:** fucking hell

 **Leon Kuwata:** we’ve been chatting for nearly 2 hours straight it’s 9PM

 **Leon Kuwata:** _@Sayaka Maizono_ you good?

 **Sayaka Maizono:** yeah! I came in my house now, we g

 **Leon Kuwata:** great! Now I can sleep in piece knowing that my favourite idol is safe now~~

 **Sayaka Maizono:** I hope I don’t sleep

 **Leon Kuwata:** you’re so MEAN

 **Kokichi O*ma:** e he he, how rude~~

 **Kokichi O*ma:** atleast my beloved detective always responds to me!

**Kokichi O*ma:** _@Shuuichi Saihara_

**Shuuichi Saihara:** blocked

 **Kokichi O*ma:** RUDE

**_[4:20AM]_ **

**Kazuichi Souda:** haha 420

 **Kazuichi Souda:** hey _@Chihiro Fujisaki_ can u come over I need help with my PC’s code

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** okay I’m coming!!

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** but I swear if it’s you struggling to reset your laptop I WILL leave

 **Kazuichi Souda:** AGDFSDGS NOO ITS NOT THAT

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** okay, good, I’m coming

 **Kazuichi Souda:** perfect!


	2. Maybe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe hi :)  
> watch me do a slowburn with a _fucking slice of life fic like i bet they'll actually get into making a cafe and shit right after the 5th chapter or stm_
> 
> also this was something i wrote 4 myself behind da scenes:  
> People I want to join in chapter 2  
> • Mahiru  
> • Akane  
> • Mikan  
> • Byakuya and Chihiro BETTER interact  
> People I ended up adding  
> • Yasuhiro  
> • Touko  
> • Fuyuhiko  
> • Fuyuhiko and Ouma interacted INSTEAD  
> there r more people i added in this chapter instead but shh. anywasy  
> fun fact - www is just a way of saying LOL in japan!!

**_[6:16AM]_ **

**Yasuhiro Hagakure:** wtf what u two doing up @ 2am

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure:** smh

 **Miu Iruma:** we could ask you why you’re up so early too, bitch boy

 **Miu Iruma:** something in ya pants wake yoU UP???? KYABAYAKYAYA

 **To*ko Fukawa:** please, try to refrain yourself from speaking.

 **To*ko Fukawa:** permanently.

 **Miu Iruma:** Heeyy, you got a * in your name too!!

 **Miu Iruma:** what’s up with that????

**To*ko Fukawa:**

**To*ko Fukawa:** none of your business.

 **To*ko Fukawa:** however, would you like to share with us on why you’re so early??

 **To*ko Fukawa:** you’re usually so late to class….

 **To*ko Fukawa:** (that’s what I’ve heard, atleast.)

 **Miu Iruma:** pills don’t work like you’d expect em to!!!

**Miu Iruma:** _yeah, that’s what she said~~_

**Kokichi O*ma:** geez, all this constant ringing from my phone makes my head feel full…..

 **Kokichi O*ma:** just kidding!!! I was already up anyways~~~

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu:**

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu:** what’s this?

 **Kokichi O*ma:** a group chat, for all your sustainable needs!!!!

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu:**

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu:** get me out of here

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu:**

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu:** I CANT LEAVE?????

 **To*ko Fukawa:** I wonder why Kaede set it up to such settings…

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure:** intuition is telling me that you’re dumb AND you’re wrong

 **To*ko Fukawa:** that’s big, coming from _you._

 **To*ko Fukawa:** what else did your intuition say?

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure:** 4:23am. That was when the settings were altered

 **Miu Iruma:** 3 minutes after souda texted here???? Seems suspicious…..

**Miu Iruma:**

**Miu Iruma:** _@Kazuichi Souda_ wake up limpdick, ya got explainin to do!!!!

 **Kazuichi Souda:** what the fuck

 **Kazuichi Souda:** let me sleep

 **Miu Iruma:** not until you tell us what the fuck is goin’ on!!

 **Miu Iruma:** why can’t any of us fuckn see the leave groupchat button???

 **Kazuichi Souda:** what?? I can leave the groupchat just fine tho

**_Kazuichi Souda left `operation [REDACTED]`._ **

**_Kazuichi Souda joined `operation [REDACTED]`._ **

**Kazuichi Souda:** huh, I think u guys r just overreacting and/or paranoid

 **Kazuichi Souda:** go back to sleep

 **Miu Iruma:** I don’t want these pills to kick in, thanks

 **Kazuichi Souda:** yeah yeah whatever

 **Kazuichi Souda:** see u later bye

 **Kazuichi Souda:** zzzz

 **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu:** Jesus Christ….

 **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu:** ill head out for now, I guess.

 **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu:** oh, and _@Kaede Akamatsu_?

 **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu:** figure out this groupchat’s fucking settings. It’s a mess.

**_[7:31AM]_ **

**Kaede Akamatsu:** good morning, everyone! Get ready for the day that lies ahead of you~

 **Leon Kuwata:** what the FUCK

 **Leon Kuwata:** the moment I finally get to sleep I get pinged 2 minutes later

 **Leon Kuwata:** well not literally 2 minutes. Overeggaration but u get mt point

 **To*ko Fukawa:** please, for the love of Hell; FIX your SPELLING.

 **Leon Kuwata:** hmmm

 **Leon Kuwata:** no

 **To*ko Fukawa:** also; that wasn’t even a ping. You’re just using excuses now, aren’t you?

 **Leon Kuwata:** also doesn’t Kaede’s speech sound something like _@Kiyotaka Ishimaru_

**To*ko Fukawa:** _tch, ignored once more…_

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** hello?

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** ah, I see!

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** I love what you have set up Kaede! Is this groupchat corelated to the café project we have in store?

 **Kaede Akamastu:** exactly! Glad you caught on quickly ^^

 **Kokichi O*ma:** ok lovebirds or whatever i

 **Kokichi O*ma:** what should we do

 **To*ko Fukawa:** go to school, for one.

 **To*ko Fukawa:** _@Miu Iruma_ are you still awake?

 **Miu Iruma:** damn I wish

 **Miu Iruma:** just kidding!! Im playing with uh

 **Miu Iruma:** _things,_ lets put it like that

 **Kokichi O*ma:** shes playing with dildos. Teheehee~~

 **Miu Iruma:** NO IM NOT _WHAT THE FUCK_ AHSFAHGSGS

 **Kokichi O*ma:** guilty as charged!!

**To*ko Fukawa:**

**To*ko Fukawa:** how do you guys deal with this… shit?

 **Leon Kuwata:** oh, don’t you know?

 **Leon Kuwata:** They Don’t!

 **Kokichi O*ma:** ding ding ding, my dear Leon!

 **Kokichi O*ma:** eh, that doesn’t sound right.

 **Kokichi O*ma:** hey google how do I mash up leon kuwata and simp bc hes a big crybaby simp

 **Leon Kuwata:** HEY

 **Leon Kuwata:** don’t get ME mixed up with HIM

**Leon Kuwata:** _@Kazuichi Souda_

**Kokichi O*ma:** nishishishi~

 **Byakuya Togami:** oy vey.

 **Byakuya Togami:**

**Byakuya Togami:** what the hell.

 **Kokichi O*ma:** OMGOMGOMG DA ULTIMATE HEIR SWORE!!! _@Makoto Naegi_ GET UR MANS UNDER CONTROLL!!!!!

 **Leon Kuwata:** _@Kyoko Kirigiri_ wow kokichi reall is worse than me

 **Leon Kuwata:** really** _@To*ko Fukawa_ r u proud!!! Yet???

 **To*ko Fukawa:** I could never be proud of you… cretin

 **Leon Kuwata:** um OUCH?????

 **Makoto Naegi:**?

 **Makoto Naegi:** what has ping for

 **Kokichi O*ma:** YOUR MAN SWORE????? THIS IS IMPORTANT???

 **Makoto Naegi:** my man?? Who’s my man??

 **Leon Kuwata:** oh no no no

 **Leon Kuwata:** I DID NOT tease you with almost every person that crossed your path only for you to not catch wat hoema JUST said

 **Leon Kuwata:** hoeuma?

 **Leon Kuwata:** fucking-

 **Leon Kuwata:** hoe-ouma

 **Makoto Naegi:** what, ouma’s talking about Togami?

 **Kokichi O*ma:** nishishishi~~ what happened to _Byakuya-sama_??

 **Makoto Naegi:** I know how to respect peoples boundaries!!

 **Makoto Naegi:** oh and also ‘hell’ isn’t a swearing word?

 **Angie Yonaga:** but do you know what Hell is?

 **Angie Yonaga:** a place for sinners to perish within!

 **Leon Kuwata:** lowkey very scary to hear this but thanks for your wisdom I think?

**Leon Kuwata:** _???_

**Angie Yonaga:** because God speaks to me! You’re welcome, nyahaha

 **Kokichi O*ma:** don’t test her, fool/s

 **Byakuya Togami:** how could you compare me to a _commoner?_ Yet alone see a chance of some sort of relationship blooming in-between us??

 **Kokichi O*ma:** haven’t you ever read those fairytales where the rich prick falls in love with the poor maiden??

 **Kokichi O*ma:** not to say you’re a maiden, Makoto :-

**Makoto Naegi:** _thanks, I think?????_

**Kyoko Kirigiri:**

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** _@Leon Kuwata_ you’re still bad www

 **Leon Kuwata:** i

 **Leon Kuwata:** HOW

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** do I really have to expand and explain to you?

 **Leon Kuwata:** UH YES????

 **Kokichi O*ma:** anyways im gonna go and annoy _@miu iruma_ right now~~

 **Miu iruma:** whatthe fuck dient pigMN ME

 **Miu Iruma:** try annoghny me idaeRE Yyou

 **Kokichi O*ma:** are they kicking in????

 **Miu Iruma:** Iv blinkedtoo many times

 **Miu Iruma:** maybe ill pull a kazuichhiiiigo

 **Kokichi O*ma:** okay, coming over to annoy you now~~

 **To*ko Fukawa:** huh.

**_[11:50AM]_ **

**Kaede Akamatsu:** _@Class 79_ own up who stole my lunch

 **Makoto Naegi:** you can ping individual classes now?

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** yes but that’s not important right now

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** own. Up. _@class 79_

 **Miu Iruma:** holy shit Kaede’s mAD

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** it was _@Kokichi O*ma_

 **Kokichi O*ma:** WHAT THE HELL NO IT WASN’T

 **Kokichi O*ma:** caNT BELIEVE MY BELOVED WOULD ACCUSE ME OF THIS

 **Kokichi O*ma:** WAAAAHHHH

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** then it was _@Korekiyo Shinguji_

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** what? It wasn’t me.

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** you can have _@Kirumi Toujou_ to testify.

 **Kirumi Tojo:** yes, it’s true. He was with me.

 **Kirumi Tojo:** also, _@Kaede Akamatsu_ , would you like me to remake your lunch for you?

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** yes please, that’d be great

 **Kirumi Tojo:** I’ll direct message you to tell you where I am.

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** thanks, Toujo-san…

 **Kirumi Tojo:** I am here to serve.

 **Kokichi O*ma:** so like is no one gonna point out that Kirumi’s @ name and display name is different with the extra u’s?????

**Kokichi O*ma:** _ANYONE???_

**Shuuichi Saihara:** it was _@Angie Yonaga_.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** no, no it wasn’t. stop assuming, Saihara

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** I have a tactic. Be quiet.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** oh?

 **Leon Kuwata:** OH?

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** shut up, Kuwata.

 **Leon Kuwata:** damn, _OUCH,_

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** well? _@Angie Yonaga_ would you like to defend yourself?

 **Angie Yonaga:** I was in the art room until now, the whole~ day, nyahaha

 **Angie Yonaga:** isn’t that right, _@Rantaro* Amami_?

 **Rantaro* Amami:** yeah, that’s correct.

 **Rantaro* Amami:** Angie drew a nice fullbody of me :)

 **Rantaro* Amami:** took shorter than I expected so we did a few more poses

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** _@Ryo*ma Hoshi_ do you have an alibi to defend yourself?

 **Ryo*ma Hoshi:** I was hanging out with _@Gundham Tanaka_ because he rescued some cats.

 **Ryo*ma Hoshi:** is that enough of an alibi? I could never bring myself to steal something of someone else’s.

 **Kokichi O*ma:** even their happiness?

**Shuuichi Saihara:** _ Ouma. _

**Shuuichi Saihara:** stop it.

**Leon Kuwata:** he’s serious holy shit lmao

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** what happening?

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** someone stole my lunch.

 **Rantaro* Amami:** if you don’t mind me asking

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** I do. Continue

 **Rantaro* Amami:** how is your lunch so important to the point that you’re…. yknow

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** THEY TOOK THE WHOLE DAMN LUNCHBOX

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** I HAD FILES IN THERE DUDE

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** I see.

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** what kind of files?

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** piano sheets, a planner of sorts,

 **Miu Iruma:** Bakamatsu

 **Miu Iruma:** where was the last place you went before lunch

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** your lab…?

 **Miu Iruma:** yes

 **Miu Iruma:** keep remembering

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

**Kaede Akamastu:** SHIT

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** looks like Kaede isn’t having a fun day

 **Kokichi O*ma:** be quiet Ouma

 **Kokichi O*ma:** wait this isn’t my Display Name

 **Kokichi O*ma:** OUMA????? WHERE ARE YOU???? YOU’RE WITH MY PHONE???

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** I swapped when you told me off, nishishishi~

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** あぁもう。。。

 **Miu Iruma:** See? Not so hard to

 **Miu Iruma:** what was I going to say

 **Makoto Naegi:** I don’t know but the bell is gonna ring soon so go to ya classrooms!!

 **Leon Kuwata:** wow u sound like me

 **Makoto Naegi:** well. That wasn’t my intention

**Byakuya Togami:**

**Leon Kuwata:** shut up Togami

 **Byakuya Togami:** I didn’t even say anything.

 **To*ko Fukawa:** and yet, you still manage to spark so much within me….

 **Byakuya Togami:** shut up.

 **To*ko Fukawa:** anything for you!

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** shut up fake-ass lovebirds

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** oh wait I haven’t exchanged phones with Saihara-chan yet

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** _@Shuuichi Saihara_ where are you~~

 **Kokichi O*ma:** good job with the ping /s

 **Kokichi O*ma:** DM.

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** oh?

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** PLEASE swap asap I am begging

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure:** GUYS THE BELL IS RINGING

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure:** THE LATE BELL WILL RING SOON HURRY UP A,JDGSAHDGFHG

 **To*ko Fukawa:** sheesh, we’re coming.

**_[3:20PM]_ **

**Sayaka Maizono:** FUCK

 **Leon Kuwata:** FIRST

 **Leon Kuwata:** wait shit no sayaka

 **Leon Kuwata:** you good tho

 **Sayaka Maizono:** yeah im fine ww it’s just that the higher-ups want me to come early this time??? Seems sus but ok

 **Leon Kuwata:** seems sus

 **Leon Kuwata:** the higher-ups, as in, not you

 **Sayaka Maizono:** it’s okay I knew who u meant www

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** finally, I found my phone

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** thanks for throwing it across the campus, _Ouma_

 **Kokichi O*ma:** nishishishi~ you’re welcome!!

 **Miu Iruma:** wait what

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** but you literally texted earlier??

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** no?? I didn’t see my phone during first period and I assumed Ouma had it

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** why do you think so??

**Kaede Akamatsu:**

**Miu Iruma:**

**Kaede Akamatsu:** scroll up

**Shuuichi Saihara:**

**Shuuichi Saihara:** ah well shit

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** guys you KNOW that I would never talk like that tho lol

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** the culprit/s is/are

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** _@Chihiro Fujisaki_ & _@Kokichi O*ma_

 **Kaede Akamastu:** UM WHAT

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** okay I understand the Ouma accusation. Its Ouma for God’s sake

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** but _Fujisaki_?

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** I saw Kokichi walk into the AV room during second period. Chihiro ran out of the AV right before period 2 ended and ran into me, claimed something about “need[ing] supplies” or whatever

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** asked her if she was with Ouma, that basically confirmed it for me

 **Kokichi O*ma:** d’aww, caught…

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** ehehe, sorry Saihara! Ouma gave me a very tempting offer in exchange, so I couldn’t resist (^^”)

 **Miu Iruma:** ASGFHANGSDH YES YOU COULD

**Chiaki Nanami:** _and miu iruma comes in with the rebuttal-_

**Miu Iruma:** SHUT UP NANAMI

 **Miu Iruma:** ILL APOLOGISE LATER BUT LIKE

 **Miu Iruma:** YOU LITERALLY OFFERED CHIHIRO PICS OF

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** FINISH THAT SETENCE OFF I DARE YOU

 **Miu Iruma:** AAAAAHHHH

 **Chaki Nanami:** haha

 **Chiaki Nanami:** anyways.

 **Chiaki Nanami:** what do I have to offer you to fix Hinata’s app?

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** step 1: be Souda

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** that’s it.

 **Chiaki Namami:** eye

 **Hajime Hinata:** Nanami what are you doing

 **Chiaki Nanami:** ABSOLUTELY nothing

**Nagito Komaeda:**

**Nagito Komaeda:** bad timing, huh…

 **Hajime Hinata:** it’s only bad time when you decide to open your mouth

 **Ibuki Mioda:** WOW! You really do hate Komaeda, huh Hajime?

 **Ibuki Mioda:** also HI CHIAKI!!!

 **Chiaki Nanami:** hey, Mioda!

 **Hajime Hinata:** wow so Nanami gets a standard greeting and I don’t /j

 **Hajime Hinata:** and you know what? What would happen if I did hate Komaeda

 **Ibuki Mioda:** hmmm… Honestly? No idea!!

 **Nagito Komaeda:** haha. It means absolutely nothing to me if someone as lowly as a Reserve Course Student desides to pity me with their rage!

 **Nagito Komaeda:** after all, it’s their lack of talent that defines them!

 **Chiaki Nanami:** too far, Komaeda, Christ

 **Ibuki Mioda:** _@Chiaki Nanami_ are you available?? I saw a cool internet café I thought we could hang out @!!!

 **Chiaki Nanami:** sure!

**_[4:40PM]_ **

**Sayaka Maizono:** LEON

 **Sayaka Maizono:** WHERE ARE YOOU

**Sayaka Maizono:** _@Leon Kuwata_

**Leon Kuwata:**? im here

 **Sayaka Maizono:** OH I found you

 **Sayaka Maizono:** thank shit

 **Kokichi O*ma:** what the hell is up?

 **Leon Kuwata:** the sky, bitch

 **Leon Kuwata:** okay lets go now

 **Sayaka Maizono:** thank GOD

 **Akane Owari:** you okay, Sayaka?

 **Sayaka Maizono:** yeah im good now

 **Sayaka Maizono:** thanks for wondering, Akane

 **Leon Kuwata:** _?????_ HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO REACT

 **Sayaka Maizono:** wasn’t directed at anyone in particular

 **Sayaka Maizono:** okay lets go for real now

 **Leon Kuwata:** aye aye captain

**Sayaka Maizono:**

**Sayaka Maizono:** no way

 **Akane Owari:** what? Did Leon fuck up???

 **Sayaka Maizono:** no LMAO

 **Sayaka Maizono:** HIS BIKE

 **Sayaka Maizono:** EYE

 **Leon Kuwata:** shut uP DO YOU WANT TO DIE

 **Kokichi O*ma:** that insult doesn’t work if you’re not Harukawa!!!

 **Leon Kuwata:** yeah yeah well im not planning to be her anytime soon

**Sayaka Maizono:** _[attatchment.png](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5c/48/33/5c483305f4bae05c74decd7c121168e6.jpg) _

**Leon Kuwata:** SHUT UP I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THIS

 **Sayaka Maizono:** weird way of saying you got Togami-kun to hassle it for our class

 **Leon Kuwata:** SHUT???? UP????? DO YOU NEED TO RIDE OR NOT

 **Sayaka Maizono:** HAHAAHA THE FUCKIGN HELMETS

 **Sayaka Maizono:** okay tahts pretty cute PBYT STILL

 **Akane Owari:** stay safe you nerds

 **Sayaka Maizono:** we’re trying ❤️

 **Akane Owari:** sounds fake but ok

 **Sayaka Maizono:** I said we’re TRYING not SUCEEDIGN

 **Leon Kuwata:** just wear the damn helmet already godamn

 **Sayaka Maizono:** okay fine

 **Kokichi O*ma:** wait! -selecting truth bullet-

 **Kokichi O*ma:** Sayaka, don’t you normally finish at 6pm?

 **Sayaka Maizono:** kinda weird that you remember this

 **Sayaka Maizono:** ok stop asking questions now I have to go on a ride home :P

 **Kokichi O*ma:** do you know what else you ride on~

 **Akane Owari:** DON’T taint her

 **Kokichi O*ma:** wait I thought she’d know all these things?

 **Akane Owari:** no one wants to hear it from YOU

 **Kokichi O*ma:** damn, Overprotective Owari~

 **Akane Owari:** im lesbian

 **Kokichi O*ma:** and im gay!

 **Kokichi O*ma:** Welcome to the homosexuals club!

**Akane Owari:**

**Kaede Akamatsu:** _@Miu Iruma_ so when r u going to send the list I made on a whim

 **Miu Iruma:** sorry I had to sleep

 **Miu Iruma:** do you know what these pills even _do_?

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** I hope I don’t

 **Sayaka Maizono:** okay we’re in light traffic I can answer questions now

 **Sayaka Maizono:** I have great balance thanks for asking

 **Sayaka Maizono:** also I had to leave the building earlier than I expected. Haneyama told me that only I was excused??? And shit im really concerned for them now

 **Sayaka Maizono:** she looked more tired than yesterday!! Same with everyone else

 **Sayaka Maizono:** sorry for being more serious on main ahsjhdt

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** it’s okay. Now go and hug your boy tight as he swerves through traffic

 **Sayaka Maizono:** die 💖

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** no I can’t my job is to figure out how people do that 💔

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** could’ve never guessed actually

 **Kokichi O*ma:** after all, there’s ONE superior detective around here!

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** and no it’s not me

 **Kokichi O*ma:** saihara.

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** that’s my name

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** unfortunately

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** no, you’re a great detective. Go and do your family name proud

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** eh?

 **Leon Kuwata:** geez, do we gotta spell everythin out for ya?

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** maybe!

 **Shuuichi Saihara:** but im a detective it’s best if I do that by myself www

 **Sayaka Maizono:** :)!

**_[4:20AM]_ **

**Miu Iruma:** heheh 420am

 **Miu Iruma:** the pill worked :^)

 **Kazuichi Souda:** weirdest fucking pill ever ngl

 **Kazuichi Souda:** why would you need a pill for this shit anyways. just do it naturally smh 🙄

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure:** 420am gang looking sharp

 **Kazuichi Souda:** thanks :^)

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** thanks :)

 **Miu Iruma:** thanks

 **Chiaki Nanami:** thanks :-)

 **Miu Iruma:** NANAMI????

 **Miu Iruma:** what r u doing up so late wtf

 **Chiaki Nanami:** im the ultimate gamer bruh

 **Chiaki Nanami:** ur lucky I was out with Mioda earlier but I was expecting an apology when I came home :(

 **Chiaki Nanami:** wheres my apology :)

 **Miu Iruma:** uhh suddenly Souda needs me bye

 **Kazuichi Souda:** no I don’t wtf

 **Miu Iruma:** I SAID BYE

 **Chiaki Nanami:** hoe

 **Miu Iruma:** urs truly ;);;)

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure:** h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hehe kirumi gets all the last name aliases. idk her last name looks cool both with and without the double letters  
> \- i made rantaro's name like that just to mock the world. did u know his name is rantarou with the double letter??  
> \- also last chapter was 10 pages long on a word document. This one was 12 and a half pages long


	3. secret(?) uncovered(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more dumbasses, being dumbasses, and then some MORE dumbasses getting exposed  
> see also: celeste is scarily savage and potentially influences leon (or is he just being punk)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so godamn long!!! i wasnt having a stable healthy relationship with my laptop which made it harder to focus on this so much. I feel so bad for giving such a half-assed chapter out hhh  
> also this wasnt the direction that this was supposed to go. but it did

**_[5:01AM]_ **

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** oh, what a surprise.

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** what _is_ this?

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** I just found my phone last night and let it recharge for the day…

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** hmm.

**Peko Pekoyama:** it’s a groupchat, Ikusaba.

**Peko Pekoyama:** Akamatsu from class 79 decided to create a groupchat for the project she and a few others planned out.

**Peko Pekoyama:** consequently, all of us are now dragged into this.

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** all of us, huh…

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** what’s the project anyways?

**Peko Pekoyama:** start out a café.

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** like- from scratch??

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** I don’t know how I’ll be able to help much then

**Peko Pekoyama:** I’m not exactly sure on what you mean by ‘from scratch’, but I’m sure we’ll all be able to put our talents together somehow in this project.

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** like as in we’re gonna do everything by ourselves; tax, property looking, staff, etc. etc.

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** yeah.

**Peko Pekoyama:** do you have anymore questions?

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** none for now

**Peko Pekoyama:** very well. See you at school, Ikusaba

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** likewise

**_[6:03AM]_ **

**Mahiru Koizumi:** eh? Whats this?

**Miu Iruma:** read the previous messages, shitbrain!!

**Shuuichi Saihara:** please don’t curse your upperclassmen iruma…

**Kokichi O*ma:** awwee, does my beloved care about koizumi’s feewings~~

**Shuuichi Saihara:** i- i care about lots of people???

**Kokichi O*ma:** ehehe, I know~

**Kokichi O*ma:** but im one of those people, riiight???

**Shuuichi Saihara:** hey Koizumi, how have you been, actually?

**Kokichi O*ma:** IGNORED?????/ AGAIN??????/

**Mahiru Koizumi:** pretty good, actually! Thanks for asking

**Kokichi O*ma:** damn Saihara-chan has it going on

**Shuuichi Saihara:** Ouma

**Shuuichi Saihara:** you KNOW im obligated to do this

**Kokichi O*ma:** wait obligated to do w

**Kokichi O*ma:** SHIT

**Shuuichi Saihara:** _@Kaito Momota_

**Kokichi O*ma:** WHYYYYYYYYY

**Kokichi O*ma:** DON’T YOU ALREADY FEEL CONTENT WITH OUR SECURE RELATIONSHIP

**Kokichi O*ma:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

**Leon Kuwata:** wow I can hear Ouma crying from here!

**Leon Kuwata:** shut the fuck up!

**Kokichi O*ma:**

**Kokichi O*ma:** WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

**Kaito Momota:**?

**Kaito Momota:** oh

**Kaito Momota:** godamn it you guys

**Kaito Momota:** also helloo new chat :^))

**Chiaki Nanami:** “new”?

**Leon Kuwata:** never took momota as one who’d get laid godamn

**Kokichi O*ma:** just because _you_ don’t get laid, doesn’t mean Kaito can’t either!!

**Leon Kuwata:** it’s too early for me to get bullied goodnight

**Leon Kuwata:** also hi Nanami

**Chiaki Nanami:** hey :)

**Mahiru Koizumi:** jeez, you guys….

**Mahiru Koizumi:** atleast act a bit more mature?

**Shuuichi Saihara:** assuming that’s directed towards Ouma; he’s physically uncapable to do that

**Shuuichi Saihara:** (unfortunately)

**Kaito Momota:** I can attest to that as I am also always dealing with little-shit-Kokichi

**Kokichi O*ma:** EW EW EW KAITO CALLED ME BY MY FIRST NAME

**Kokichi O*ma:** AND WE’RE NOT EVEN THAT CLOSE EW EW

**Kokichi O*ma:** ONLY PERSON I WANNA HEAR SAY MY NAME IS _@Shuuichi Saihara_

**Shuuichi Saihara:** hmmm

**Shuuichi Saihara:** no.

**Kokichi O*ma:**

**Kokichi O*ma:** WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

**Kokichi O*ma:** WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEAAN TO MEE TODAYY ITS TOO EARLY FOR THIS SHIITTT

**Leon Kuwata:** then go back to sleep

**Mahiru Koizumi:** and starve

**Leon Kuwata:** oh hey Koizumi I didn’t know u quoted vines

**Mahiru Koizumi:** you left me no choice

**Leon Kuwata:**???? how

**Leon Kuwata:** oh wait sorry I forgot not every responsible person is _@Kyoko Kirigiri_

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** die.

**Leon Kuwata:** not even Kirigiri is responsible anymore oh fuck me

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** _@Sayaka Maizono_ u heard him go girll

**Leon Kuwata:** DIE

**Leon Kuwata:** WE’RE NOT EVEN DATING WTF

**Kokichi O*ma:** eyah, because u WISH u were HAHA

**Kokichi O*ma:** try having a relationship like me and saihara-chan do~

**Shuuichi Saihara:** we’re not even dating-

**Kokichi O*ma:** Ssshhh they don’t know thatt

**Miu Iruma:** no we all fuckn did trust me

**Kokichi O*ma:** why would I trust such a pigheaded slut like you?

**Shuuichi Saihara:** KOKCIHI!

**Mahiru Koizumi:** _hey hey HEY!!_

**Kokichi O*ma:** IT WORKED

**Kokichi O*ma:** u said my name bb

**Shuuichi Saihara:** ….

**Miu Iruma:** nnmhgh

**Kokichi O*ma:** ;) hold me

**Shuuichi Saihara:** no

**_[6:29AM]_ **

**Maki Harukawa:**.

**Mukuro Ikusaba:**?

**Maki Harukawa:** I hate ur sister

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** what’d she do now

**Maki Harukawa:** no I just hate her

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** oh I understand

**Kokichi O*ma:** woah, you guys are up SOOOOOO early~~

**Kokichi O*ma:** shittalking about THE _@Junko Enoshima_??? How DISGRACEFUL!!!!

**Mukuro Ikusaba:**

**Maki Harukawa:** _fuckin snitch-_

**Junko Enoshima:** hehe hello~~

**Junko Enoshima:** I didn’t know u guys started a groupchat!!!! How mean, no one told me about itt!!!

**Junko Enoshima:** how meeeaaannnn!!

**Junko Enoshima:** oh pooey, right when I thought I could trust you guys with my most despairful secrets…..

**Kokichi O*ma:** oh, oh oh, tell ME!!!!

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** it doesn’t take hope and despair to tell everyone how much you like ****** from class **-*

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** take that with a grain of salt.

**Junko Enoshima:** yeah, well……

**Junko Enoshima:** it doesn’t take bond and friendship to tell everyone you like ****** from class **!!!

**Kokichi O*ma:** jeez guys, why would I be _so_ interested in who you LIKE, anyways???

**Kokichi O*ma:** give me the actual juicy stuff!! Like who hooked up with who?????

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** wouldn’t know. You really think what I said was true?

**Junko Enoshima:** except what I said is the truth!!

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** no, no it wasn’t.

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** im a lesbian.

**Mukuo Ikusaba:** I think.

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** maybe.

**Sayaka Maizono:** she is!!!!

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** omg hi sayaka

**Sayaka Maizono:** hii mmuku

**Sayaka Maizono:** muku*

**Junko Enoshima:** ooh???? I didnt know you’d let someone else call u muku~~~

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** shut up Junkie

**Sayaka Maizono:** AJGSFSHDGSHSHFS

**Leon Kuwata:** _JUNKIE????_ Holy shit imma call u that now

**Sayaka Maizono:** do you even know what that means 😭😭❓❓❓

**Leon Kuwata:** OFC I DO WHO DO U TAKE ME FOR

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** an idiot .-.

**Leon Kuwata:** I have some of the highest grades in English tf u on about!!

**Sayaka Maizono:** it’s true….. :(((

**Junko Enoshima:** oh oh oh!!! Who’s top five???? I bet numba one waz me >:3c

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** Togami/Maizono > Ishimaru/Ikusaba > Kuwata/Naegi > Hagakure

**Kokichi O*ma:** damn hagakure smart??????

**Junko Enoshima:** smarter than uu >:3cc

**Shuuichi Saihara:** actually, the top 5 students in 79’s English class is

**Shuuichi Saihara:** Momota/Toujo > Shinguji > Ouma > Harukawa/Saihara (me)

**Shuuichi Saihara:** im assuming that you dont surpass in anything, do you?

**Junko Enoshima:** whats the point of trying, I’m so entranced by the concept of despair I don’t need to do anything~!

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** Translation: she might have shitty memory on tests

**Junko Enoshima:** shut up you stinky slimy brat

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** triple combo!

**Kokichi O*ma:** ah geez~~ I didn’t know you had a degrading kink, Ikusaba~!!

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** no… not really….

**Shuuichi Saihara:** _@Kokichi O*ma_ meet me outside

**Kokichi O*ma:** okay!!!

**_[6:42AM]_ **

**Kokichi O*ma:** WAAAHHH

**Kokichi O*ma:** I GOT STOOD UP BY MY OWN BELOVEDDD

**Leon Kuwata:** _good_

**Leon Kuwata:** as u should

**Kokichi O*ma:** BRUH THIS ISNT FUNNY

**Shuuichi Saihara:** where _are_ you??

**Kokichi O*ma:** where I usually am??

**Shuuichi Saihara:**

**Shuuichi Saihara:** shit oops

**Kokichi O*ma:** WHERE DID U THINK I WAZ?????

**Shuuichi Saihara:** not There lol

**Shuuichi Saihara:** ok ill see u there

**Leon Kuwata:** wow the amount of gay here is alarming

**Kokichi O*ma:** ew ur heterosexual??? Im a heterophobe

**Leon Kuwata:** wow u must hate Kaito then

**Shuuichi Saihara:** nah hes bi

**Leon Kuwata:** me when im bi

**Kokichi O*ma:** dakara sore wa Kuwata-chan no uso desho???

**Leon Kuwata:**

**Leon Kuwata:** huh?

**Shuuichi Saihara:** inside joke. We did a debate during class once

**Shuuichi Saihara:** also cant u read romaji??

**Leon Kuwata:** it’s almost 7am give me a break

**Leon Kuwata:** ive been awake for nearly 3 hours

**Leon Kuwata:** ALSO I AM BI AJSFHDGHSDFSJHD

**Kokichi O*ma:** oh yes ye old keysmash.

**Kokichi O*ma:** yeah ur bi welcome to the gay club

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** “but that’s Kuwata’s lie, isn’t it?”

**Leon Kuwata:** thanks Kirigiri

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** you’re welcome. Now don’t make me come over and drag u out of bed

**Leon Kuwata:** GEEZ mom okAayyy

**_[7:30AM]_ **

**Kaede Akamatsu:** good morning, everyone! Get ready for the day that lies ahead of you~

**Leon Kuwata:** damn you’re like a wind-up toy or something

**Kaede Akamatsu:** no.

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** this is only the second day she’s done this…

**Leon Kuwata:** 2/3 days majority rules im right go die

**Nagito Komaeda:** ah geez, I was postponing it……. But only if someone as great as u asks me to!

**Leon Kuwata:** komaeda stfu im literally younger than you go suck hinata’s dick or something

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** geez, what’s the matter?

**Leon Kuwata:** I have to fuckin go to PRACTISE today

**Leon Kuwata:** how could I recover from this

**Leon Kuwata:** ever

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** don’t ask me.

**Leon Kuwata:** SO YOU ASK WHATS MY PROBLEM BUT NOT A SOLUTION TO GIVE ME??

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** didn’t you know? Departments rarely give you a suitable answer. I am just simply doing my job.

**Kokichi O*ma:** OMG OMG OMG kirigiri-san says ACAB rights??????

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** supposedly.

**Leon Kuwata:** TL: “yes yes yes I dooooo omg!!!!!!”

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** die.

**Hajime Hinata:** this chat is….. Something.

**Nagito Komaeda:** ah, so you _were_ stalking my messages….

**Hajime Hinata:** “aw sow uw wuerew stawkwng myw mwessagwes” shut the fuck up we’ve been over this

**Hajime Hinata:** also what happened to me being blocked tf

**Nagito Komaeda:** …

**Nagito Komaeda:** touche.

**Hajime Hinata:** NO????

**Kaede Akamatsu:** geez, you two, when are you guys going to break up this seemingly never-ending feud...?

**Hajime Hinata:** once komaeda knows how to stop being a dick

**Tsumugi Shirogane:** once they hit 200k words, of course!

**Chiaki Nanami:** unfinished slowburn fic?

**Tsumugi Shirogane:** maybe.

**Hajime Hinata:** uh huh…..????

**Nagito Komaeda:** of course, _you_ wouldn’t understand, Hinata-kun…

**Hajime Hinata:** and YOU do???? Tf happened with sucking up and being an absolute moron, eh?

**Nagito Komaeda:** who is the reserve student here?

**Chiaki Nanami:** break it up virgins both of youse suck

**Nagito Komaeda:** nanami-san…..

**Hajime Hinata:** oh fucking poggers

**Miu Iruma:** take a chill pill ALL THREE OF YOU

**Chiaki Nanami:**

**Hajime Hinata:**

**Nagito Komaeda:**

**Byakuya Togami:** I never thought id see the day where _iruma_ was the one to silence you all…

**Himiko Yumeno:** nyeh

**Himiko Yumeno:** wait

**Himiko Yumeno:** I expected this groupchat to be dead by now.

**Kokichi O*ma:** well we ALL cant want what we ask for now can we?? <33

**Himiko Yumeno:** well that’s good.

**Himiko Yumeno:** itd be a pain if you _were_ Saihara-chan’s boyfriend, after all

**Himiko Yumeno:**

**Kokichi O*ma:** um OUCH

**Leon Kuwata:** I looked away for TWO FUCKING SEOCNDS WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** …

**Sayaka Maizono:**

**Sayaka Maizono:** oh!! A new person just interacted!!!

**Himiko Yumeno:** hello—

**_[10:57AM]_ **

**Celestia Ludenberg:** hello, chat.

**Celestia Ludenberg:** please, pardon my language in advance but

**Celestia Ludenberg:** where the _hell_ is class 79?

**Leon Kuwata:** “hello chat” LMAOOO

**Celestia Ludenberg:** _what? Is it irresponsible to greet with such formal mannerisms?_

**Leon Kuwata:** JESUS CHRIST you’re more formal than _Togami_ oh god

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** celestespeak for: shut the fuck up leon kuwata I will skin u in your godamned sleep

**Leon Kuwata:** owch :(

**Makoto Naegi:** she does raise a point tho!

**Makoto Naegi:** where r they

**To*ko Fukawa:** they’re not in the campus. They’ve been… escorted.

**Kokichi O*ma:** nishishishi~~

**Makoto Naegi:** escorted?

**Leon Kuwata:** tf does that mean

**Himiko Yumeno:** ive managed to create a spell that would allow them to disintegrate themselves at will. Hurrah—

**Korekiyo Shinguji:** Yumeno-san, I’m sorry to tell you this but, I’m afraid the word you’re looking for isn’t disintegration…

**Korekiyo Shinguji:** however, you may be looking for “invisibility”?

**Himiko Yumeno:**

**Himiko Yumeno:** nyeh—.

**Leon Kuwata:** man _@Celestia Ludenberg_ I am so sorry to what I said to you earlier I take it completely back

**Celestia Ludenberg:** I’m glad you’ve made a smart decision, Kuwata.

**Leon Kuwata:** because GODAMN these first years are way less fun

**Leon Kuwata:** oh ur welcome

**Kokichi O*ma:** awwwww, you’re calling ME no fun??? The ultimate, SUPREME leader??

**Leon Kuwata:** yes fuckface

**Leon Kuwata:** you’re a burden

**Kokichi O*ma:** ;(

**Himiko Yumeno:** I feel like that was a bit too mean—

**Leon Kuwata:** do you know what ‘Punk’ is?

**Himiko Yumeno:**

**Kokichi O*ma:**

**Kyoko Kirigiri:**

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** Jesus Christ, Kuwata.

**_[12:40PM]_ **

**Celestia Ludenberg:** have any of you heard of the name “Gifted Inmates Academy”?

**Hifumi Yamada:** or alternately, “Academy for Gifted Juveniles”?

**Makoto Naegi:**?

**Hifumi Yamada:** or anything that sounds similar to those names

**Kokichi O*ma:**

**Leon Kuwata:** no lol

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** possibly

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** it’s an old-ass school that closed down years ago

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** it was like one of the comfiest school campuses but it had a weird dome around it

**Leon Kuwata:** h

**Leon Kuwata:** how

**Leon Kuwata:** how do you know all this.

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** my dad told me all about it lol

**Makoto Naegi:** _@Celestia Ludenberg @Hifumi Yamada_ why do you guys ask?

**Celestia Ludenberg:** I’m researching Something.

**Leon Kuwata:**

**Leon Kuwata:** sure

**To*ko Fukawa:** man Ouma sure has been quiet for someone who manages to interlude himself into conversations….

**Miu Iruma:** I _know_ , right???

**Kazuichi Souda:** now im no smart man but

**Kazuichi Souda:** you’re fucking sus, Iruma

**Miu Iruma:** bold words coming from the virgin greasemonkey, who somehow manages to have more admin privileges than the damn Creator of this GC???

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** damn Iruma, overprotective of your class much?

**Miu Iruma:** yes!

**Kokichi O*ma:** yes she is!

**Leon Kuwata:** I wonder what you and your shared spot with Saihara is.

**Kokichi O*ma:** what?

**Leon Kuwata:** you said something about it earlier today.

**Kokichi O*ma:** you’re scaring me

**Leon Kuwata:** no, no im not.

**Shuuichi Saihara:** back of

**Shuuichi Saihara:** of

**Shuuichi Saihara:** OFF

**Leon Kuwata:** doesn’t feel nice does it :3ccc

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** Kuwata

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** lay back

**Leon Kuwata:** sorry, sorry

* * *

**_Everyone’s new semester_ **

**_[12:50PM]_ **

**Miu Iruma:** SO UM

**Kokichi O*ma:** WE’VE BEEN CAUGHT UP TO!!!!

**Kaede Akamatsu:** WHAT

**Rantaro Amami:** I CALLED IT

**Rantaro Amami:** BUT I DIDN’T THINK WE’D BE CAUGHT _SO EARLY_

**Himiko Yumeno:** WAIT WHAT HAPPENED????

**Kokichi O*ma:** DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU

**Kokichi O*ma:** ULT. GAMBLER FOUND OUT WERE WE DISAPPEARED TO

**Himiko Yumeno:** OH

**Himiko Yumeno:**

**Tenko Chabashira:** WHAT IF THEY STEAL THE PLACE FROM US???

**Kokichi O*ma:** nah I doubt they will lol have u seen them in the gc

**Kokichi O*ma:** we should be o

**Kokichi O*ma:** ok

**Shuuichi Saihara:** _should._

* * *

**_Operation [REDACTED]_ **

**_[4:20PM]_ **

**Leon Kuwata:** oh, look at that, they’re back

**Celestia Ludenberg:** how was the abandoned “Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles”, _@class 79_?

**_[4:20AM]_ **

**Yasuhiro Hagakure:**

**Yasuhiro Hagakure:** looks like class 79 did not enjoy

**Kazuichi Souda:** enjoy what exactly

**Yasuhiro Hagakure:** um

**Yasuhiro Hagakure:** backlash from us..?

**Yasuhiro Hagakure:** and um

**Yasuhiro Hagakure:** I may not have known them for long but

**Yasuhiro Hagakure:** I don’t think they’d leave such a campus for _fun_

**Kazuichi Souda:** hmm

**Kazuichi Souda:** sounds right.

**Mahiru Koizumi:** hey, what’re you two doing staying up?

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** we could ask the same question to you.

**Mahiru Koizumi:** …

**Mahiru Koizumi:** touché.

**Mahiru Koizumi:** anyways, head down to sleep please!!!

**Kazuichi Souda:** ok mom bye mom ill see u tmrw mom

**Kazuichi Souda:** I mean techinally, today

**Mahiru Koizumi:**

**Yasuhiro Hagakure:** ill see u later I think koizumicchi!!!

**Mahiru Koizumi:** koizumicchi????

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** you get used to it.

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** see you, Koizumi-san!!

**Miu Iruma:** yeah yea whatever, bye,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh heh im so sorry for this.  
> nah but i wanted to see what itd b like if i tried adding v3s campus in somehow?? its a concept ive thought about for a while  
> speaking of which, i should mention, this series'll go through a lot of angsty situations n shit like that so thats fun i guess  
> ALSO if it wasnt obvious enough already. im struggling w/ pacing and basic introductory which is. shit moments
> 
> n also please dont be afraid 2 leave comments!! getting em makes me feel happy, even if i dont respond to themm

**Author's Note:**

> note:  
> \- class 79 have their own variations of the school's outfit! none of them really go all casual, they all have a piece of HPA clothing on them  
> \- i have accidentally made leon and kyoko good/best friends! this wasn't intentional but i am rolling w/ it bc i like it. you guys r the ones suffering now  
> \- everyone will join eventually, i think. might either all be next chapter or in the next two chapters who knows
> 
> stay tuned!!


End file.
